This invention relates generally to a refrigerator for a recreational vehicle, such as an RV or a trailer home, where living space is limited. Such a refrigerator includes absorption refrigerating apparatus that uses bottled gas such as propane. The combustion gases generated by the refrigerating apparatus are desirably kept out of the living space. The principal object of this invention is to provide such a refrigerator with a built-in seal system which confines the combustion gases to a sealed area in the vehicle which is remote from the living space and is subjected to a continuous flow of outside air for ventilation purposes.